Whispering
by shmalligator
Summary: Whispering, all alone on a school night. Remusirius oneshot.


Sirius and Remus were in the nearly-empty common room, studying. Well, Remus was studying, anyway--Sirius was pretending to, but kept purposely dropping his quill, spilling his ink bottle, and yawning loudly so that Remus would take the hint. He didn't, however, and continued to chew on his lip as he read his textbook, concentrated. James and Peter had known to duck out of this situation before they got caught in the abysmal void that was Remus in study-mode. They had gone up to the room hours ago. Now it was just Remus, Sirius, and a girl in the corner who was snoring quietly.

And Sirius had, decidedly, had enough.

"Remus," Sirius said suddenly. Remus jerked out of his stupor and looked up at him. "I'm really tired. Can we please go sleep?"

Remus' eyes widened a little. "But.. but I haven't finished reading about werewolves."

Sirius stared incredulously. "You're.. you're kidding, right?" he asked after a moment's pause.

Remus' face split into a grin. "Yeah, I am."

Sirius laughed and rolled his eyes. In the corner, the girl woke up with a start at the sound of laughter and she groggily made her way up to her room.

"But, really," said Remus, drawing Sirius' attention. "Let me finish these two chapters and we'll go to bed."

"Can we at least take a break? Just five minutes."

Remus sighed fretfully and laid down his quill. "Alright. What do you want to do for five mintes?"

"I've got a story," he suggested. Remus nodded and made a vague hand gesture. "Go on."

"So, it's kind of interesting. Y'know how I left lunch early today so I could drop off my stuff before Hogsmeade? Well, I got into the common room and I saw two people making out on the couch. And I thought, 'Alright, whatever. You know, this isn't out of the ordinary.' But on closer inspection, I realized that it was two guys. Gryffindors, no less!"

At his friend's blank stare, Sirius shrugged. "I just thought it was kind of interesting."

"Do you know who it was?" Remus asked after a beat.

"I couldn't tell."

"Then how do you know it was two males?" Remus asked.

_Ah._ Always the analyst.

"Well, they were both wearing trousers and had short hair. And they were just.. I don't know. Built like blokes, I guess."

Remus tried to stifle his chuckle at that, but to no avail. A sort of odd, strangled chortle came out.

"Shut up," Sirius said, though he was smirking.

A silence befell them, and Remus reached for his quill.

"Hold on! It hasn't been five minutes yet," Sirius said shrilly. Remus sighed.

"Well, have you any other pointless anecdotes to tell?"

"No. But I do have a favor to ask you."

Making another, deeper sigh, Remus dismally set his quill back down. "And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"Okay. This is going to sound really weird," Sirius prompted him.

"Okay," he responded.

"So, don't be alarmed or anything.."

"I won't."

"And just know that it means nothing."

"Alright."

Sirius took a deep breath:

"I want you to kiss me."

Remus felt his stomach give a mighty plunge. He blinked, trying to comprehend. Surely, he'd been mistaken.

"Er.. excuse me?"

"I mean, those guys just made me sort of wonder what it would be like to, y'know. Kiss another guy. Nothing poufy or anything like that."

"Um.. okay." In his stupor, Remus hadn't actually thought out his answer.

Awkwardly, Sirius positioned himself closer to his friend and he leaned in.

"And we're just messing around, right? It doesn't mean anything," Remus interrupted.

Sirius smirked and nodded. He took the back of his neck, and kissed him.

* * *

"Sirius," Remus mumbled against Sirius' lips a half hour later. The fire had started to die down and an ink bottle had somehow been spilled. "We should.. before someone.."

But Sirius made no move as though he were going to quit, so Remus pulled away. For a moment, they stared at each other, but Remus quickly looked away and disentangled himself from Sirius' arms. He gathered his things quickly, leaving the spilled ink, and started towards the dorm. When he reached the foot of the staircase, he stopped and called over his shoulder, "Goodnight, Sirius." Sirius heard the footsteps scurry quickly up the stairs and into the dorm.

When Sirius joined him fifteen minutes later, he still had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

_**AN:** Just a little Remusirius quickie that I kind of liked. Might become part of a series, but right now I'm not working on it that much._

_*Anyone who can tell me what song the title is/what lyrics are in the synopsis and what it's from, I will write a story specifically for you, based on whatever you want me to write. :)_


End file.
